A Hogsmeade Visit
by nikegirl0329
Summary: Harry's hoping to surprise Ginny with a Hogsmeade visit, but when do things go Harry's way? Fluff galore with some funny Hermione moments.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello everybody! Yes I am alive. If any of you were waiting for something new from me (which I'm not sure anybody actually cares but whatever), I'm so sorry I took like two years to do anything. I haven't been absent from fanfiction or anything, but I have been extremely lazy about typing up what I wanted to post. But I made myself because I don't have much else to do this summer besides work. Also, watch out for typos, my computer has been randomly changing words lately.**

**Anyways, there will be more to this. Originally I was going to post it all at once, but I literally can't figure out how to end this story. Like every time I try to, it gets longer and longer. So I've given up finishing it at the moment. Let me know if you want the rest by reviewing/favoriting/following!**

Shivering slightly at the sudden onslaught of freezing wind, Harry Potter tightened his dark green scarf (made by Mrs. Weasley because he still had a hard time buying his own clothes) around his neck and disapparated from the street by his and Ron's flat to the road outside of Hogsmeade.

He was sincerely hoping that nobody had followed or noticed him because he was attempting to surprise his girlfriend Ginny and didn't want to deal with crowds of people that seemed to find him everywhere.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was unsure why she was going to Hogsmeade. It was bitterly cold outside, she had schoolwork to do, and neither Harry nor Ron was going to be there.

Ron was with George; they were stocking up for the inevitable Christmas rush in a month. And of course, Harry had been called in on a possible Death Eater sighting. He always went to these so that, as one of the older Aurors had said, "the Aurors that _actually had_ families wouldn't be in danger". Ginny had fumed upon hearing that; Harry had a family and that Auror git could bugger off. But Harry agreed that he should be the one to go, so he did.

Anyway, Ginny couldn't be mad at him for this (although she wished he knew by now how her family felt about him), it was his job and he couldn't say no. Well he could. But it was Harry, so he'd never say no.

Nevertheless, Ginny was still disappointed because they hadn't seen each other in over two months, since her first Quidditch match. Ginny smiled at the memory and Hermione raised her eyebrows at the younger girl. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing." Hermione smiled skeptically at her and Ginny hastily attempted to divert her attention. "No I mean it, nothing. What are you getting in Hogsmeade again? It better be quick because it's bloody cold and I still have detention tonight."

The distraction worked; "Well Harry gave me a list of books I need to buy like..." and then Ginny tuned her out. As Hermione prattled on about the advanced defense books Harry was reading for Auror training and then started berating Ginny for getting another detention (for wearing Harry's clothes everywhere), Ginny wondered again why she was going to Hogsmeade.

* * *

Harry hurried up the lane, happily noting that he hadn't been recognized yet, or if he had, nobody had accosted him. But now Hogwarts students were trickling into the village and those were the ones who usually recognized him, especially those in the year below Ginny for some reason.

He became suddenly worried; what if Ginny hadn't come to Hogsmeade today? Harry had not told anyone what he was doing today, although Kingsley and Robards probably figured it out when Harry asked for a day off without a reason why.

In his normal letter to Hermione, Harry had given a list of books he had read during training that she'd like. That meant she would definitely be in Hogsmeade buying those books. And Harry was hoping Hermione would drag Ginny along the same way she used to drag Ron and himself to bookstores. But if Ginny argued and got out of it, he was completely screwed. And Ginny was very good at arguing.

As more students began trudging down the path, Harry was getting recognized more. Students that knew Harry merely waved at him; they knew exactly why he was here. He wished the younger students would do that because he was already contemplating pulling out the Invisibility Cloak.

When Kendall, Ginny's best friend in her year, came down the path with some Ravenclaw guy, she yelped in surprise before running to hug him. "Harry! Why are you here?! Gin Gin said you were working." The Ravenclaw eyed his date with even more interest; he hadn't realized she was friends with Harry Potter.

"I came to surprise her! She _is_ coming today, right?" Harry asked nervously; normally Ginny and Kendall went to Hogsmeade together.

"Oh she's coming," Kendall said with a smirk. "Hermione made Ginny come. Hermione doesn't like coming here alone because she gets swarmed by 'Golden Trio' fans."

Harry nodded in understanding; he and Ron always made George come out with them, not that it really helped much but George liked to prank annoying fans. "I'm really glad you're here though," Kendall continued, grinning. "Ginny's been moping because it has been two months since she's gotten to snog you."

"Hey that is a _long _time!" Harry said with a grin, waving his hand defensively. "I'll let you get back to your date, although he looks a little peakish." Kendall turned and looked at the bloke, who indeed was staring at them looking slightly green.

"Oh, he's probably just extremely star struck. The bugger does look a little skittish though. I guess I should go and spare the poor bloke."

Harry nodded, sincerely hoping that Kendall's date wasn't actually about to throw up.

"And Harry?" she added as she started backing up in the new snow.

"Yes?" Harry asked, warily watching the Hogwarts students swarming in. It looked as though Professor McGonagall had let all years in to the village this year; either that or third years were getting even smaller. Their raucous laughter bounced off the cobblestone roads and buildings as they pointed at the new shops that had opened up recently.

"Mind telling Hermione to ease up a bit on the revising? Sharing a dormitory with her is making me mental!" Kendall complained as she turned to head back to her date on the other side of the road.

Harry laughed. "Try dealing with that for seven years!" he replied, remembering her extreme post-test paranoia that she had missed every question.

Kendall rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, poor you! Anyway, you better watch out, Romilda and cronies are coming soon. Have fun snogging my best mate!" And Kendall skipped back to her date, who was now looking at her in utter awe. Harry made a quick decision looking at the growing crowd of people and pulled the cloak over himself to wait for Ginny in peace.

* * *

Ginny was annoyed. Not only was it freezing cold but they were stuck walking behind Romilda Vane and five of her friends, if you could call them that. Romilda was loudly telling anyone who would listen that Harry had been secretly meeting with her since term started. As she launched into a detailed (and fake) story of what they did after the first Quidditch match in a broom closet, Ginny interrupted her loudly.

"You know it's funny that you say that, considering I was with Harry all day after the match and we _never_ made it back to the castle." The last part Ginny said with a suggestive smirk.

Hermione was desperately trying to keep in her laughter at Ginny's statement and mostly succeeding; being best friends with the two most trouble-finding guys in Hogwarts meant she had to be good at that. At the same time, she was afraid Ginny would hex the younger girl and get yet another detention. Everybody turned to Romilda, who was glowering darkly at Ginny.

"You're lying, Weasley. Face the facts, Harry never loved you and doesn't want you anymore," she said coldly, eyes nervously flitting to Ginny's wand. Even someone as delusional as Romilda knew to watch out for Ginny's wand.

Ginny laughed derisively. "Then why is it that you've never been seen with him in public _or_ private?" she asked with a light smile. Romilda sputtered trying to think of a good retort but Ginny had already turned away to an openly laughing Hermione. Instead, Romilda went with an angry huff, walking away with her groupies. The rest of the small crowd that had been watching dispersed somewhat; they were disappointed that Ginny hadn't hexed Romilda.

Hermione was still snickering after she was gone, almost doubled over in mirth and silent laughter. Ginny cracked a slight grin at her friend, enjoying seeing her this carefree. "You know," Hermione finally said, still giggling slightly, "I think that's one of my new favourite comebacks I've heard you use. Worked like a charm."

"For now anyway," Ginny muttered darkly, smiling grimly at Hermione.

Ginny was suddenly distracted by Harry's unique scent wafting into her nose. She shook her head to clear it, thinking she only smelled him because she missed Harry.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, watching in amusement as Ginny sniffed the air, her eyebrows knit in confusion.

"Nothing. Just thought I smelled something." She shook her head again and moved to start walking again.

But sure enough, Harry was right behind her and took off the cloak before whispering, "I've missed you, gorgeous."

Ginny started and whirled around, mouth already widening to a beaming grin. "Harry!" she exclaimed happily, throwing her arms around him. Harry wrapped his arms around her and swung Ginny around once, almost tripping over his own feet in his excitement, before setting her down to kiss her.

Ginny had missed Harry so much, she was no longer unhappy being in Hogsmeade. She didn't even feel cold anymore. They finally pulled apart, realizing they shouldn't be rude to Hermione, who was standing there with an exasperated expression on her face.

"Hermione, hey!" Harry yelled, pulling her into a tight hug. "Off to get those books I'm assuming? I was hoping you'd drag Gin along so I could surprise her." Ginny had a look of fake outrage on her face as she playfully swatted at Harry.

"Yes, I thought you were doing something like this, so I made sure she came," Hermione replied excitedly as the other two shook their heads at the genius, wondering if she didn't have some skill as a seer after all. "I'm especially excited to read about the muggle historical figures that weren't actually muggles."

"Well let's get those books then. That was one of my favourites," Harry said, taking Ginny's hand and linking his other arm with Hermione.

"Harry, I can get the books on my own, I don't want to be a third wheel," Hermione insisted as they continued down the already icy path. Romilda Vane was up ahead, of course because she's crazy, staring open-mouthed at Harry.

"Nonsense, we'll go to the bookstore then you can go find Luna or someone else. We won't completely abandon you."

Hermione smiled at Harry appreciatively as they passed Romilda's group. Ginny tried to keep the smirk from her face, but to no avail. Harry shook his head in mirth at Ginny's blatant smugness.

"He'll be in my dormitory later tonight, right Harry?" Romilda tried to whisper threateningly to Ginny who snorted derisively. She stepped closer to Romilda, not letting go of Harry.

"So you're going to try to slip him a love potion _again?_ Didn't you learn your lesson last time, when that night ended with my brother getting poisoned?" Ginny shot back with narrowed eyes. She still hadn't forgiven the younger witch for that.

"I think I'd like to hear Harry speak for once, it seems as though he's under a spell," Romilda asserted, trying to bat her eyes at Harry while still looking fiercely at Ginny, making an extremely odd face.

"Merlin, how annoyingly blind can you be, Vane?!" Harry shouted finally getting annoyed that this girl was ruining his day with Ginny. "I'm in love with Ginny! Her. I. Love. Ginny. Not you. _Get that through your head._"

Romilda stood there for a moment before bursting into tears and running away dramatically, her cronies trailing after her, sliding in the ice and calling out her name.

Harry looked guilty and almost went after her but Hermione put her hand and Harry's shoulder, inclining her head at Ginny. He turned to see Ginny still standing in the same spot, mouth open and eyes wide.

"Had you not told her the whole 'I love you' thing yet?" Hermione whispered to Harry, hand still on his shoulder.

"Uh...no?" Harry replied, still looking at Ginny. "Is she okay?" he asked looking at Hermione before quickly turning back to the still frozen Ginny. He wasn't used to Ginny not talking for this long of a time period.

There were also a lot more students suddenly around watching the situation with interest. Most were on the streets, having just come in to Hogsmeade, but there were even some staring blatantly through the windows of nearby shops. They didn't get to see 'The Chosen One Saviour-of-the-Wizarding-World' in public often. They were all leaning closer to the three, craning their necks to try and hear every word.

"I think she went into shock," Hermione answered lightly, looking at Ginny with an air of amusement.

"Well I did just tell half of Hogsmeade that I love her," Harry intoned with a small laugh, still glancing worriedly at Ginny. His face was bright red in embarrassment, which made him look rather funny with his green scarf.

Hermione almost melted at his worried expression; she loved that Harry could be worried about things like this rather than having to save the world. Seeing him able to be this happy and carefree was one of the best parts of getting rid of Voldemort.

"Hello?! The person you are talking about is right here and would like an explanation or at least a giant 'FOOLED YOU' poster!" Ginny cut in, eyes still wide and still frozen to the same spot.

"Ah good, movement finally," Hermione teased.

"Right," Harry muttered to Hermione, who gave him an encouraging smile and nod, as he braced himself to face Ginny.

"I...I love you Ginny- more than I could ever imagine," Harry said finally, a nervous edge to his voice. He was bollocks at displaying emotion and understanding women.

Ginny's face split into an enormous grin and she finally looked him in the eye. "I love you too Harry, immensely so."

Harry's eyes widened as he hugged her tightly; he hadn't really thought she would say it back. He had almost been expecting her to laugh at him or break up with him on the spot. A moment later, they were locked in a searing kiss.

Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance. "If you two are going to be your annoyingly-flirty, overly-touchy selves today, I might as well leave now," she huffed, thinking of how touchy they usually were with each other, even in the early days of their relationship.

Neither of them was listening at this point, instead just grinning goofily at each other.

"I'm not even here, am I? And now I'm just talking to myself...great. One third of the Golden Trio is a lunatic; I can hear the rumours now. Goodbye lovebirds," Hermione said, adding, "Damn Ron for not being here."

She stalked off toward a small group of DA members including Luna, the Patil twins, Dean, and Seamus who were outside of the first shop in Hogsmeade, a newly rebuilt Honeydukes. They were laughing at her disgruntled expression outright, having just watched the display before.

"We should head out," Harry said, finally snapping out of it. "Where did Hermione go?" Ginny looked around for a moment before seeing her disappear into Honeydukes with the other group of students.

"Huh, guess she found others to go with. Oh well then, shall we?" Harry asked, holding out his hand.

Ginny nodded, taking his hand with a soft smile.

* * *

But they should've known that trouble and ridiculous events follow Harry Potter like the plague. Two and a half hours later found Harry and Ginny hiding in the back shelves of a bookstore, crouching below a window, fearing for their lives (but not really) as a massive crowd gathered outside.

Ginny voiced what they were both thinking. "Well this could be bad."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Yayyyyy finally figured out how to end it. I don't even really like the ending but every time I would think of something to end it with, I'd end up writing another page. It was really getting annoying. So I'm just glad I could finally stop. Anyway, hope you like it...the story is over now. Although I have several others I'm working on. Maybe this time I won't take three years to post? Sound good? Good.**

* * *

Two and a half hours later found Harry and Ginny hiding in the back shelves of a bookstore, crouching below a window. Hordes of fangirls, reporters, and grateful people that just wanted to thank Harry were standing outside of the bookstore.

The couple had done very well before then. Harry and Ginny had gone to Honeydukes and bought loads of sweets. They had also gone to Zonko's Joke shop and spied for Ron and George; they always enjoyed hearing what their competition was doing, especially as they were discussing opening up a Hogsmeade branch.

Next, the couple had walked in the fresh snow to the Shrieking Shack. Harry told Ginny the full story of how he met Sirius and that whole confusing night with Hermione and the time-turner.

He couldn't quite explain it properly and finally told Ginny to ask Hermione for the full story because she could explain it better than he ever could. He still barely knew what had actually happened that night.

When he was done, they just stood there, silently remembering Sirius and Remus. After a few minutes, Harry broke out of his reverie and threw a snowball at Ginny, who was only so happy to retaliate.

Fifteen minutes later, the two soaking wet and freezing cold teenagers sought refuge in The Three Broomsticks. It was after that when they made the ill-fated decision to go to the new Quidditch store next to Madame Puddifoot's. That's when the fan club caught sight of him.

And Romilda's new plan had been to get Harry to stand next to her right as the reporters, that she had contacted, arrived and took pictures. Delusional, right? Completely bonkers.

"What do we do?" Harry had asked, eyeing the growing crowd with trepidation. He rarely went out anymore and had no clue how to deal with this kind of situation.

Ginny took one look at the mass of people excitedly coming toward them and said, "We should run."

And the two took off down the streets of Hogsmeade.

"I could've thought of that grand advice, Gin," Harry huffed in a mocking voice as they ran.

"Yes well you weren't exactly making any quick decisions and we were about to get trampled!"

Harry remembered a small bookstore that was right around the corner. He turned at the last second and skid slightly on the icy road. Ginny slipped completely took out Harry as they went tumbling in through the door. It wasn't even a romantic clichéd moment; it was a tangle of limbs, ice, and awkward apologies. The shopkeeper helped them up and locked the door behind them. He was a former classmate of Harry's, though enough older that Harry barely remembered him.

Now we're all caught up.

* * *

"I _had_ to date the bloody saviour," Ginny muttered darkly, breathing heavily as she sat on a bookcase. "I curse your fame, Harry."

"Glad to know you love me for me," Harry replied, winking. Even joking, he still felt thrilled knowing that he would always have someone that knew who he really was.

"No, silly, I just want your gold," Ginny joked, winking back. This was a common joke between the two of them, ever since an article in Witch Weekly had insinuated she was a, to use an American phrase, "gold-digger".

"It's alright, once you become a Harpies Chaser, you'll be way more famous than me!" Harry replied, leaning back against the towering cases of books.

"Harry, they've only seen me play once, I doubt I'm really good enough," Ginny frowned while saying this. "And even if I did play for them, there's no way I'd be as famous as you. I don't anyone will be more famous than you, ever."

Harry made a face at the last statement. "Well I am the youngest Seeker in a century, and I think, no, I know you're good enough," Harry insisted with an earnest look.

"You're a little biased, Harry, but thanks anyway," Ginny replied, leaning into him.

Harry was perched below the window, out of sight, still sitting against a bookshelf. Ginny sat next to him, although she was pretty much on his lap, leaning her head back on his chest.

"You know, despite the circumstances and the fact that we'll be mobbed quite soon, this is actually kind of nice," Ginny stated, smiling up at Harry.

Of course, this lasted only a few moments. Then a reporter spotted them.

"Oh bloody hell! Harry, apparate us out of here!" Ginny whispered as people clamoured, trying to enter the store. The storekeeper, being the grateful muggle-born that he was, had locked the doors for them, but there was only so much you could do to keep out a mob.

"They have anti-apparition wards on Hogsmeade these days. We're going to have to fight our way out," Harry replied morosely.

"What about your cloak Harry?"

"With that many people? There's no way it'd stay on long enough to help," Harry answered, starting to panic slightly as he heard a door open and low murmuring. He closed his eyes and lifted his head back to rest against the shelf.

"Need some assistance?" came the delighted voice of George Weasley. He was leaning against a bookcase with Lee Jordan, who looked extremely amused at the turn of events. George had on the WWW uniform; magenta robes with a violent orange tie underneath.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny exclaimed, jumping up to hug her brother.

"Lee floo-ed me, he said you needed some help." Ginny's head snapped over to Lee, who smiled warmly at them.

"Romilda Vane contacted every reporter or radio person in Britain. I happened to be one of them. So I told George that you two were probably cornered somewhere."

"Yes, do you have any ideas of how to save us?" Harry asked George imploringly.

"Well I reinforced the doors for you. The shopkeeper, Mr. Creighton, let me in through the secret passageway that connects all the shops in Hogsmeade. You two can escape through there. But we'll need a distraction," George explained, pausing for dramatic effect.

"Just tell us your plan already, we know you always have a plan, they're about ready to break down the door!" Ginny yelled impatiently.

"Alright, alright. No need to be testy. I'm doing you a massive favour, sis, so I better be treated nicely," George teased, grinning at her.

Ginny motioned for him to continue silently, biting back three sarcastic retorts that had come to mind.

"Alright then. I present to you esteemed investor...and ickle Gin-Gin too I guess, my newest product, not on sale until next month," George continued after pausing for dramatic effect again, pulling out a bright fuchsia hat. "Lightning disguises! Turns anybody's head into the adorable 'Chosen-one-who-lived-again-saviour-of-the-world's head! WWW patent pending."

Harry and Ginny's mouths dropped, momentarily speechless.

"You gave me permission, Harry," George sang in a teasing voice, shaking the hats in front of the couple.

"You were serious when you asked that?!"

"Of course! I would never joke when it comes to...well jokes," George finished with a flourish, handing a hat to Lee, who was openly laughing at Harry's expression of horror.

Harry groaned as Ginny laughed loudly, putting the hat on Lee's head. Immediately his hair shortened and became messy and darker, while his skin was lightening. He also got a lightning bolt on his forehead, but his eyes were still brown.

"Wow. Why aren't the eyes different?" Ginny asked, sliding her arms around the real Harry who was still shaking his head in disbelief. This was the second time in his life that he was seeing more than one of himself and that statement alone should be a testament to how ridiculous his life was.

"Ron and I can't get the correct shade of green without actual polyjuice in these. So we figured this could be a safety feature. That we know who the real Harry is!"

Harry nodded mutely, still stunned.

"Of course, your eyes would be impossible to imitate," Ginny said, smiling dreamily up at Harry. He grinned back at her, finally feeling better about the hats.

"I hate to be a 'Ron' here, but we need to get moving," George intoned, interrupting their moment.

"Right. So, what's the exact plan of action here?" Harry asked warily. George's plans, while usually very good, often ended up in embarrassment for all parties except for George, who seemed incapable of being embarrassed.

"We're going to run out into the crowd, both of us looking like the Saviour-who-killed-Voldyshorts" George said, motioning to himself and Lee. "You two sneak into Zonko's across the street and run out the back way, behind the shops. That way you should be halfway back to Hogwarts by the time they realize neither of us are the real Harry."

"Alright, that could work," Harry muttered, turning to Ginny. "You ready for this?" he asked seriously.

"Of course, it wouldn't be your life without some crazy escapade in it every few weeks!" Ginny replied, smirking at him.

George and Lee both had their hats on now, and there were now three Harry Potters in the room.

George put his hand up by his head before saying, "Ah, still holey I guess. These can't actually change what appendages you have, like my ear. Or lack of ear, I guess."

"I owe you so much for this, Lee," Harry said, looking at the brown-eyed Harry Potter. "You know you're the only reporter-type person I'll ever interview with, so have me on your show soon. I promise I'll even try to be personable and charming. Although I'm quite miserable at it, as you well know."

"Can I ask you questions about your relationship?" Lee asked excitedly, thinking about the numbers he could get from this.

"You can, but I'll still probably awkwardly laugh and try to change the subject, mostly because I don't want Ginny mad at me for saying something stupid," Harry replied, grinning. Ginny laughed, nodding at this.

"I'll take it!" Lee agreed, shaking Harry's hand before running over to where George stood by the doors.

"I'll see you on Sunday at the Burrow, right Harry?" George asked Harry as they stepped into the secret passageway. There was a hint of vulnerability in his voice. As well as he was doing, George was leaning on Harry a lot for support. He liked talking to Harry because he understood the kind of loss he was enduring but wouldn't badger him about his feelings.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss your Mum's cooking for anything!" Harry assured with a warm smile, waving at the two before pulling the passageway shut behind him and Ginny.

"You know this is something Fred would've loved to do. Pretend he was as famous as Harry Potter for a day," George joked to Lee, smile not even faltering as he mentioned his brother. "Ready Harry Potter number 2?"

"Ready number 1!"

George nodded resolutely and took a deep breath as they opened the door, only to be suddenly swarmed with people trying to grab Harry. Except they both looked like Harry.

"Split up?" George yelled over the noise as some woman grabbed him by the back of his collar.

Lee yelled back something that sounded like a yes, but he was being pulled in every direction.

"One of them isn't the real Harry!" a voice that sounded suspiciously like Cho Chang. The crowd split, half going after George and the other half after Lee.

"You know, we didn't think this part through fully!" George shouted, getting pulled in four different directions as people (mostly women it seemed) tore at his clothes.

"They're going to realize that half of me is dark and the other half not," Lee thought to himself as some girl grabbed him from behind, arms wrapped around his waist.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were walking briskly under Hogsmeade at that moment, although they could hear the chaos going on above them.

"So I don't think we'll have much time, we just need to make it far enough that we can get in the castle. And possibly to Professor McGonagall's office. Or the room of requirement," Harry stated as the ground sloped upward.

"That sounds good. But what if they catch us before we're near the school?" Ginny asked as they reached the circular door that looked as though it was carved out of dirt.

"You hold on to me, and I hope we're far enough away to apparate somewhere else," Harry said nervously.

Ginny nodded and they pulled the door open into Zonko's. "You know it's too bad the passageway from Honeydukes got caved in, we could've gotten back to the school unharmed through there."

The Zonko's owner helped them up, saying, "I closed down shop so you two could get out of here. Tell your brother he owes me now."

"Got it," Ginny replied, pulling Harry toward the back entrance of the shop which was behind the main road of Hogsmeade.

Harry nodded his thanks at the man and the two stepped out of the door, starting to jog already.

"You realize this back alleyway stops in about three shops and we'll have to go on the main road again?" Ginny asked, breathing heavily.

"By then, we'll be far enough away," Harry assured. "I hope."

And they were almost far enough. Almost.

* * *

They were almost out of the village when they saw several relentless reporters and fangirls running their way (the grateful people finally decided to leave him alone). After tackling both George and Lee, they realized that they did not have the green eyes Harry was famous for (that they had seen on their Harry Potter action figures, WWW patent pending). There was also the fact that George, even looking like Harry, was still missing an ear.

"Oh hell. What now?! You can't apparate anywhere in this area," Harry groaned.

"How did you get in here then?" Ginny asked, eyeing the crowd heading toward them. They had a pretty good head start.

"I apparated to the train station and then walked. We're close enough to the castle that we can sprint there and make it."

"What about the insane girls in there that go to school here? They can get in the gates too," Ginny countered.

"We'll deal with that when we get there. Now I think it's time to start really running," Harry stated. "Although you can decide to leave me at any point, they won't kill you."

"Vane will! And you underestimate these girls' obsession for you," Ginny shot back. "Too damn modest for your own good. I'm not leaving you Harry."

They started sprinting, seeing the gleaming Hogwarts gates in the distance. They reached the gates to see Minerva McGonagall standing there, lips in a thin line. She looked like she was doing everything in her will not to laugh at their predicament.

"Having any trouble Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley?" she asked lightly, trying valiantly not to smile.

"If you could let us in Professor and close the gates for about ten minutes after, then Harry can get in a safe room, away from these raving lunatics," Ginny got out between pants.

"You know Mr. Potter," Minerva started, turning to look at Harry. "This would not have happened if you had just taken me up on my offer to wait for Miss Weasley in my office, safe in the castle. We could've had tea." She kept her face neutral but her tone slipped into a joking one, something they had seldom heard.

"I'm sorry Professor, but can you please close the gates on everybody else? I promise I'll visit you for tea once every month for the rest of my life!" Harry vowed, starting to look desperate, as the crowd came closer.

"Alright then, Mr. Potter, it's a deal," the professor agreed, closing the gates and locking them quickly. "In you go, my locking charms are set on a timer, they'll only hold off your adoring fans for about 15 minutes. You can go wait in Miss Granger's private study room, I believe she got back recently."

Harry nodded and started to leave with Ginny before turning back. "Thanks Professor," he said sincerely, smiling at her.

"I'm not your professor anymore Harry, I think it's time you called me Minerva," the headmistress replied, giving a rare smile back at Harry.

Harry grinned and pulled Ginny along with him, hurrying off. "You get to call her Minerva, you're getting old Harry!" Ginny joked, steering him in the direction of Hermione's private study room. "Hermione's room is down this hall," she explained when Harry gave her a questioning look at where they were headed.

"I didn't know Hermione had her own room," Harry said conversationally as they walked through the halls quickly.

"It's just a study room since she's Head Girl and she makes Kendall and I study in it with her all the time," Ginny answered, rolling her eyes. "But it's away from the people who annoy me most besides Hermione, so I like it. Through here." She pulled him behind a tapestry before kissing him soundly.

"As much as I just enjoyed that, and believe me I did, I don't think we have quite enough time for any snog sessions," Harry said, grinning at her when she pulled back.

"Don't worry, the room is right through here. Anyway, we could've used your cloak at any point after we got to Zonko's. I just realized that," Ginny commented, laughing at Harry's sudden groan of remembrance.

She pulled him further into the shadows to a tall portrait of a little girl on an old looking broom. "The tale of the three brothers," she stated firmly to the portrait, which giggled at Harry and let them in. "Hermione chose the password obviously."

"Thank merlin," Ginny exclaimed in relief as the portrait swung shut behind them. "We'll be safe here."

She pulled him further into the room. It was small but not cramped with wood-paneled floors and deep red furniture. There was a loveseat and a couch nestled near a fireplace and a desk with two chairs. The one large window in the room overlooked the grounds near the lake including their favourite beech tree to study under back when they were first dating.

"I like this," Harry said, looking around the room with a smile.

"You're such a Gryffindor," Ginny replied with a grin.

"Compliment," Harry quipped, still looking around. "Do you not like these colours? This style?"

"You know I love Gryffindor colours and the loveseat is extremely comfortable. But why did you ask how I felt about the style?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Well because you're graduating Hogwarts in May and while I know that's a long time off, I was going to think about getting a new flat and redecorating and I want to do something you'll like..." Harry rambled, feeling nervous as he finally stopped himself from talking. This was an impulsive move, doing it now, but he had been thinking about it for weeks.

"Harry you're rambling and not making much sense. I thought you liked your flat now?" Ginny was confused; what could Harry be talking about?

"I just mean that. Uhh.. Well here. Take this," he said, handing her a small flat box that had been in his pocket. It wasn't shaped like a ring box, before anybody gets excited.

Ginny's eyebrows were knit in confusion and she opened the box. Inside, nestled in gold paper, was a silver key. Her eyes shot back up to Harry, who was due for another bout of rambling any second.

"It's mainly symbolic, the key, but I wanted to see how you thought about picking out a flat with me or just helping make the decoration decisions because I want you to like it. I'm doing this all wrong," he stopped and started again. "I know you will be just out of Hogwarts, but would you like to move in with me next year? I'd really like to live with you."

Finally understanding, Ginny let out a giant "OHHHHHH. I get it! You had me so confused, sorry Harry. I'd love to move in with you! I mean, if I make a Quidditch team, I'll have to be gone a lot for training, but I really want to live with you too."

Harry grinned and pulled her to him. "Brilliant," he sighed into her hair.

"You know, I don't see Hermione in here, do you?" Ginny said mischievously. Harry looked around jokingly, and then shook his head, playing along.

"Well let's make good use of this room then," she finished, kissing him fiercely. He grinned into the kiss, wondering how he got so lucky to have this gorgeous witch love him.

"Do you two _ever_ stop snogging?!" Hermione said loudly, finally walking in to the room. Neither friend moved or pulled apart from each other. Hermione rolled her eyes and yelled "Oi!" in such a good imitation of Ron that Harry broke off the kiss abruptly, looking around for his best mate wildly.

"Oh hey Hermione," Ginny said, laughing at the expression on her boyfriend's face. "I was just trying to make some good memories in here to replace the horrible ones of all the studying you make me do." She quickly pocketed the key he had given her, trying to keep the glowing expression from her face; she would give it all away if Hermione saw that.

"Very funny. I know you don't hate having a room to study in as much as you let on, you love being away from all of Harry's fans and you have your share of adoring public as well!" Hermione replied setting a stack of books she had been carrying on the desk.

"Adoring public? Any blokes I should be worried about?" Harry wondered, looking at Hermione instead of Ginny. Ginny would just huff and deny it completely as she was oblivious, less than Harry but still oblivious to the effect she had on people.

"Well you shouldn't be worried. But Ginny has been asked out several times since we got back," Hermione replied, smirking at the outraged look Ginny gave her.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about that! And it's been one or two, not several!" Ginny argued, gesticulating wildly.

"Ginny, 27 times is _not _one or two. I think you need to relearn your numbers!" Hermione said in a sing-song mocking voice.

Ginny glared at her before turning to a slightly worried-looking Harry Potter.

"You know you have nothing to be worried about. Everybody is constantly asking each other out; they're just so happy that they can date without worrying about dying. It's not like I've been asked out more than other people. Hermione has been asked out too!" she reasoned, putting her hands around his neck to reassure him. "Remember what we just talked about, you know I'm all yours."

"As long as you don't finally get sick of me and ditch me for one of them, I'll keep my jealousy that they get to be at school with you in check," Harry said at last, putting his hands on Ginny's waist and pulling her close.

"Wait what do you mean, 'remember what we talked about'?" Hermione interjected, effectively ending the moment. "Harry, did you finally ask her to move in with you after school? Ron said you've had some key for weeks and were freaking out about it for some reason. I picked up on what was happening immediately. I had to explain it to him of course."

"Of course you did Hermione," Harry sighed in exasperation. "Yes, I asked her. And she said yes."

Hermione squealed and hugged the couple, who were still standing with their arms around each other. "I'm so happy! Also this means that Ron can stop worrying about walking in on you two constantly next year. He still mumbles about whatever happened at the Quidditch game."

Ginny smirked and Harry turned bright red at the mention of the incident.

"Yes well, whatever happened, he wishes you would've wiped his memory at the time," Hermione continued with a look of slight annoyance and amusement.

"Don't think we didn't think about doing that," Ginny replied, her cheeks reddening a little. They had gotten a little enthusiastic in the Quidditch changing rooms and her poor brother had walked in.

They passed the rest of the day comfortably and Harry was even allowed to stay for dinner, although he had to leave right after. But that didn't matter; Harry had accomplished what he had hoped to and could now get ready for her Christmas present: finding her the perfect home.

He wondered how she'd feel about building a Quidditch pitch in their backyard...


End file.
